


Paperwork (and distractions therefrom)

by egotisticalee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cock Warming, M/M, Smut, Sub!Dark, as usual, but i know i got some of them right!, dom!Henrik, i probably got some medical things wrong, let's face it schneep could dom anyone come on, listen dark and wil's relationship is open here, no cheating going on i'm not about that life, yes again but listen it's medical this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: Henrik has some paperwork he needs to do. Dark is there to keep him company, and to take part in a little experiment.Warning! Needles and their action are described in a fair amount of detail so if they ick you out i would advise not reading





	Paperwork (and distractions therefrom)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i changed it but fuck i'm too tired to detail it again the reason is here https://egotisticalee.tumblr.com/post/177860913348/does-it-count-as-making-fun-if-its-on-accident-i

Henrik looks up as he hears a knock at his door and smiles to himself, knowing exactly who is on that other side of the door.

"Come in," he calls as he turns in his chair to face the door as it opens to reveal Dark. There's a hint of nervousness about him, something Henrik doesn't think anyone has seen before. It's a good look on the usually confident entity.

"I said come in, not stand in the doorway," he says. Dark quickly nods and moves forward to stand in front of Henrik.

"You wanted to see me?" Dark asks, feigning innocence though they both know what he's there for. Henrik, however, knows a little more and he knows that thought excites both of them.

"I did. Sit," he orders. Dark looks around for a chair, giving Henrik a confused look when he doesn't spot one. Henrik simply raises an eyebrow until Dark's lips part in realisation and he moves closer to climb onto Henrik's lap. The doctor gives him a satisfied grin for a split second.

"What's the word?" he asks, wasting no time in unbuttoning Dark's suit jacket and sliding it off.

"Halt," Dark mumbles. Henrik snorts but nods as he lets the jacket fall to the floor and starts on Dark's shirt.

"You are going to keep me company while I do some work. Do you think you can handle that?" Dark nods quickly and reaches out to push aside Henrik's lab coat, but his hands are batted away as the doctor clicks his tongue.

"Not so fast. It would be unprofessional of me to do my work without my uniform, hm?" he says. Dark mutters an apology and lets his hands drop.

"Good boy," Henrik mutters as he removes Dark's shirt as well and runs his hands over the entity's chest. Dark's body has always been somewhat of a mystery to him and Dark's reaction to any questions is hostile enough to make Henrik even more curious, but he knows now is not the time. Dark's body is there to be used, and there is research of a completely different kind that Henrik is going to carry out today.

Once the shirt is removed and dropped to the floor, Henrik places his hands on Dark's thighs and hides a grin as he notices Dark tense, surely waiting to be touched more. Instead, Henrik nudges him away, raising an eyebrow again at the confused look he gets.

"You can't take the rest of your clothes off if you're sitting on my lap, Dark," he explains. Dark rolls his eyes and starts to stand up, but Henrik can't be having any of that. He reaches forward and grips Dark's hip to stop his movements, taking hold of his chin so Dark has to look at him.

"Give me cheek like that again and you'll be out of here. Understand?" Dark swallows, probably when he sees that Henrik's stare is completely serious.

"Yes, sir," he replied, looking up at Henrik through his lashes. The submissive gesture makes heat coil in Henrik's stomach but he pushes it away for later - much later, if he has his way.

"Good. Now, strip the rest of the way and then get back here," he orders before letting go of Dark. He waits until the entity moves off before unbuttoning his own trousers and pulling out his member. One hand reached into the drawer of his desk and fishes lube out as the other jerks himself to full hardness. He purposefully pays no attention to Dark until he notices the entity walk up to him out of his peripheral vision.

"Sit,” he orders again as he brings out the lube and Dark quickly obeys, sitting with the air of someone who desperately wants to fidget. Henrik smiles to himself as he lets the lube rest in between them while he gets out a pair of latex gloves, pulling them more than he needs, just to let the snap ring louder in the quietness of the room. He finally looks up at Dark, who relaxes only a little, no doubt remembering being nudged away.

"You're doing well so far, Dark. Are you going to continue being good for me?" he asks as he places his hands on the entity's hips.

"Yes, sir," Dark replies without hesitation. Henrik gives him a satisfied nod and lifts his hips with an order to keep them there. Picking up the lube again, he spreads it over his fingers and barely warms it up before pushing into Dark without warning, An answering moan fills the air as Dark's back arches and Henrik grips onto his hip to stop him from overbalancing or thrusting back,

He makes quick work of preparing Dark, tempted to close his eyes to listen to the ragged pants that he had previously thought could not be drawn out of Dark. A quiet groan escapes him as he guides Dark down onto his cock before he pulls his hands back to take the gloves off and turns the chair to face his desk again. Dark gives him a confused look but starts to move his hips, earning him a sharp slap to the thigh.

"I said you were going to keep me company. I didn't say you were going to move."

Dark stares at him shell-shocked but Henrik yet again pays him no mind as he places his hand on his shoulder to shift him a little so he can see the paperwork on his desk. He picks up his pen and moves the chair a little closer before starting to read over the first piece in the pile.

"Hen... Henrik?" Dark asks hesitantly. Henrik spares him only a glance before clicking his tongue.

"Last time I checked, cockwarmers don't speak," he reminds him, turning to catch his eye. He knows what Dark's used to - being treated like a pillow princess most of the time and even when he's not, Wilford would constantly be checking with him to see if he's okay with every step of whatever they're doing. Henrik isn't like that and he made sure Dark knew that before they arranged for him to come to his office, but he gets the feeling Dark's starting to realise he's bitten off more than he can chew. They're really only just getting started, so Henrik supposes he can spare a little patience to see if Dark has any.

To his satisfaction, Dark gives him a nod before clamping his mouth shut. He starts to lean forward and Henrik raises his eyebrows again until Dark nestles against his chest, palms flat where they rest against him as he tucks his head into the spot where Henrik's neck meets his shoulder. He breathes evenly and shifts so he doesn't tickle Henrik's neck with each breath and that's what clues him in to what he's doing - making sure he's as little of a disturbance to Henrik's work as possible. The thought puts a small smile on the doctor's face as he turns his attention back to his work.

As the minutes tick by, Henrik can feel Dark getting more desperate. The entity's hands grip onto his lab coat, crumpling it in his fingers as the softest whines trickle from his lips. His thighs start to tremble with the effort of holding still but Henrik doesn't let it distract him from his work, only giving him acknowledgement in the form of an arm around his waist at some time around the 20-minute mark.

Dark's whole body is trembling by the time he places the last piece on the 'done' pile and he moves the entity so he can see his face, taking hold of his chin again.

"You've done so well for me so far, Dark, such a good boy. You deserve a reward," he says, giving Dark a moment to process the words before rolling his hips in a thrust. He watches as Dark gasps and bites his lip to hold back his sounds and he smiles softly as he moves his hand to go through Dark's hair.

"You can speak now, Dark, let me hear all those sounds." Dark nods and lets out a low moan as Henrik rolls his hips again. A torn expression takes over his face as Henrik knows he's getting the movement he's wanted for what probably feels like centuries, but it's so slow it's hardly enough to do anything and Henrik stops after only a few minutes.

"No, please, sir, keep moving, please, please," Dark begs, whining as Henrik cups his cheek and shushes him.

"You are going to do something else for me, Dark. Don't worry, it's going to feel good," he assures. He reaches into the drawer he got the lube from and takes out two syringes full of solution before placing them on the desk. Dark watches his movements with baited breath but Henrik knows it's not fear - he made sure Dark was absolutely okay with this before he even thought about it. He still, however, moves slowly, giving Dark enough time to back out as he picks up one and takes the cover off.

"Do you think you can help me do a little experiment, Dark?" he asks as he flicks the needle and squeezes the end a little to remove the air bubbles and, he will admit, to show off.

"Yes, sir," Dark replies after a moment's hesitation that would worry Henrik if he didn't know that Dark was spending that moment staring at the needle with a hint of want in his eyes. Henrik nods to show he heard him before taking hold of Dark's arm and gently pulling it forward before feeling over it for a vein and smiling a little when he finds one. He places the tip of the needle to Dark's skin and looks back up at him questioningly. After a nod in return, he slowly pushes the needle in and empties the solution into Dark's bloodstream.

Letting himself slip into doctor mode, he pulls the needle out and presses a small ball of cotton wool to the tiny wound as he chucks the needle in the bio-hazard box before letting the cotton wool follow. All the while, he counts under his breath, picking up his pen again and leaning a little forward to get closer to the paper on his desk before looking back at Dark.

The entity looks up at him with lidded eyes and Henrik stops counting, noting down the time it took for the anaesthetic to take effect. Dark gives him a slightly confused look and gets a raised eyebrow in return.

"An experiment is worth nothing if you don't record the results, Dark. Of course, I'll abide by patient confidentiality. No one else will know," Henrik says, but judging by how his eyes get more and more unfocused, Dark isn't listening. Henrik looks at the other needle and back at Dark in thought before taking out his phone and setting up the stopwatch. Before the anaesthetic can affect Dark too much, Henrik takes hold of his chin again to get his attention.

"Ready for the next one?" he asks. Dark glances over to the needle and lust flashes across his eyes. A grin forms on Henrik's face momentarily as he knows that  _Dark_  knows exactly what is in the second needle.

"Yes, sir," Dark replies, already starting to hold out his arm again, but Henrik ignores it as he leans a little closer.

"What's the word?" he asks again, because he's still not one to check if everything is okay but he's not taking the risk of Dark being too drugged up to speak up if he wants to back out.

"Halt. That's... the word... I don't... just carry on," Dark murmurs. Henrik nods and pulls Dark's untouched arm towards him, repeating the process of finding a vein and injecting the solution in. This time, instead of counting, he taps his phone to set the stopwatch going because he knows he will soon be way too distracted to count the seconds for all the events he wants to time.

He turns his attention back to Dark and allows himself another grin as he looks deep into brown eyes and sees inky black pupils dilating. He takes his pen in hand again, noting down the seconds it takes for the aphrodisiac to take effect. A pink flush starts to spread from Dark's cheeks down across his neck as the grip on Henrik's coat, that was slowly loosening as the anaesthetic started to take effect, tightens again.

"Remember, Dark, no moving. You're still being a good cockwarmer for me, aren't you?" he asks as he makes notes on his observations. Dark whines softly in the back of his throat but nods as he leans forward to hide his face again, but Henrik clicks his tongue and nudges him with his shoulder to make him lean back again.

"I can't record results that I can't see, Dark, and besides..." he says as he looks right into Dark's eyes again, "I want to see that pretty face when you fall apart." Dark simply stares at him as he flushed deeper and the entity looks like he wants to reply but is too drowsy to do so. Henrik turns to his paper and frequently glances back at Dark, taking in everything he sees - the way Dark's chest rises and falls rapidly and how his thighs start to tremble again and jolt a little occasionally as if he starts to thrust before remembering Henrik's order - and noting it all down.

Eventually, Dark gives in and shifts his hips, placing his hands on the back of the chair either side of Henrik so he can push himself up before letting himself move back down. He stops after a few thrusts and looked up at Henrik, biting his lip as if he expected punishment. Henrik simply checks the time and hums to himself.

"3 minutes and 2 seconds before subject forgets-slash-breaks the rule of not moving," he comments out loud, knowing just how much Dark prefers to be talked about rather than to. He then drops his pen and takes hold of Dark's hips in both hands, gripping onto them to stop his movements again. Dark whines again and Henrik looks down to see him dripping precum as a thin layer of sweat starts to form on his skin. His already wavy hair starts to curl and Henrik looks down at himself to check Dark hasn't ripped his lab coat when he moves his hands to grip onto it again. Dark lets out a sob as he tries to move and finds he can't muster up the strength to break Henrik's grip in his hazy state and Henrik is almost tempted to note down the exact moment he sees Dark's heaving shoulders slump slightly as the entity realises that the only thing he controls in this situation is the usage of his safeword.

"H-Henrik... please, just move, please. I need it so bad, I need to move, please." the words come spilling out of Dark's mouth in a cascade whilst Henrik glances at his phone and waits patiently for Dark to pause. Once he does, he looks up to Henrik with a pleading look. The doctor delights in staying silent, simply letting go of Dark's hips and picking up his pen again.

"3 minutes and 37 seconds before subject starts to beg for stimulation," Henrik reads out as he writes before dropping his pen again and turning to Dark, whose look is getting desperate as he circles his hips in Henrik's lap. The doctor raises his hand and cups Dark's cheek again.

"You've been such a good boy, Dark. You deserve another reward, a big one. I'll move if you carry on that lovely begging of yours, do you think you can do that?" he asks. Dark nods and the waterfall of pleas quickly starts again as if Henrik turned on a tap. It's interrupted by moans as Henrik starts to thrust up a little and a sharp gasp is ripped out of Dark as the hands that are moving down to his cock are batted away.

"You will not come until I say so, Dark. You don't want to get my uniform dirty, do you now?" Henrik asks, not getting an answer - but he didn't really expect one anyway. Dark is way too far gone to do much more than nod and moan as he reached up to grip onto Henrik's shoulders instead, which, Henrik thinks, is useful, considering the next thing he has planned.

Stopping the movement of his own hips, he ignores Dark's whine as he leans forward again and places his arms in the centre of his desk before pushing out, knocking his entire pile of paperwork off as he makes a Dark-sized space on his desk. He then grips onto pale grey thighs as he stands up before leaning over the desk, laying Dark down perhaps a little faster than he should, but he makes sure to put his hand behind Dark's head for a moment so he doesn't knock it on the desk. Dark understands immediately what's happening even through his haze and he moves his hips as he much as he can in this position as he tries to get friction.

"Please, Hen - sir, please, fuck me, f-fuck, I need you to fill me up, please," Dark babbles. Henrik won't deny that the temptation is there to stay there, or move too slowly to help at all, but Dark is so desperate it would be too cruel even for him. He makes a mental note that Dark seems to burn through anaesthetics quickly, not really wanting to leave Dark to pick up his pen.

"Since you're begging so pretty, Dark," he murmurs before drawing his hips back and slamming forward, punching out a beautiful answering scream.

"Henrik! Oh, fuck, fuck, please, more, mo- ah, ah! -re, I need more," the entity continues as Henrik pounds him into the table, the sound of wood creaking starting to fill the room and immediately getting drowned out by Dark's cries.

"What a good boy," Henrik says close to Dark's ear, his accent getting stronger as arousal floods through his own veins at the sight of the powerful leader of the Iplier egos brought down to a moaning a begging mess on the desk of Dr Henrik von Schneeplestein.

"Please, I want to come, I need to come, please, Hen- nnnh! -rik, please," Dark moans out before long and Henrik glances at his phone that's thankfully still on the table, reaching over to tap on it before turning his attention back to Dark. He goes to wrap his hand around his cock but thinks better of it and decides to introduce another variable into the experiment. Instead, he reaches up and takes hold of Dark's hands, pinning them to the table either side of his head.

"You can come, kleiner Teufel, let me see you fall apart," he murmurs, the nickname spilling out of his mouth before he can stop it. A small part of him reminds him that Dark isn't technically a demon, but semantics like that are pushed out of the window as the entity in question nods before coming with another scream. The sight of Dark's blissful expression and the way his entire body tenses and almost arches off the desk is enough to have Henrik following soon after with a groan before he quickly remembers himself and taps his phone once again to stop the timer.

He slowly pulls out and buttons his trousers back up before bending down to pick up his pen and the paper he's been writing, looking over at his phone.

"11 minutes 49 seconds before subject begs to be allowed to come. 12 minutes and... approximately 22 seconds before subject comes," he says as he writes down his findings before looking over at Dark with a wicked grin. "Subject came untouched," he adds before chuckling as Dark groans and waves his hand to bat the pen out of Henrik's hand.

"Are you really writing down the timings of us fucking?" he asked with a somewhat petulant tone, staring at Henrik as if he's about to pout.

"I want to know exactly how effective that aphrodisiac is. Maybe I can get you to come quicker next time," he says as he gently eases Dark into a sitting position, grinning a little more as he feels a shiver go through the entity at the promise of a next time.

"That sounds like a cha - oh!" Dark's snarky comeback is cut off by a noise of surprise as Henrik picks him up bridal style and starts to carry him to the door at the back of his office that leads to his bedroom - thank goodness for Marvin figuring out how to make the doors connect. Dark looks up at Henrik in obvious confusion as the doctor nudges open the door and kicks it closed behind them.

"Jack's been working out, and, well, whatever he does to his body, happens to ours. Anti and Jackie won’t stop lifting their shirts to show off to each other, seemingly without realising they’re showing off the same damn chest," he explains before setting Dark down gently on the bed.

"Now, you stay here and I'll run you a bath," he says, patting Dark's hair before heading to the bathroom.

"Never thought you the type for aftercare this good," Dark calls, making Henrik chuckle again as he sets the water running and comes back to lean against the doorframe.

"I've just made you sit on my cock for almost an hour and then I injected you with anaesthetic and aphrodisiac before fucking you on my desk. I've got to balance it out somehow, haven't I?" he asks. Dark offers him a smile and a nod as he stretches out and that's good enough for him.


End file.
